With Our Best Friends We Get to be Ourselves
by 6darknd6wingnd6
Summary: SasuNaru. Naruto gives Sasuke a gift. Rated for Naruto's language.


The usual disclaimers apply.

I had just gotten inspiration this morning from something a family member said. And because it's Christmas. Enjoy.

"You better appreciate this bastard. Here." It was understandable that Sasuke was surprised by Naruto when he pushed a box wrapped in black and red paper with a single red bow placed on top. Especially when the blond had bypassed Sakura in order to give it to him. There had been no "ohayo Sakura-chan" at an obnoxious volume. Naruto had clearly ignored her. Then the blond had just left him there with his wits a bit scattered.

Since it was the end of practice anyway, Sasuke followed Naruto's example and felt that training grounds while ignoring Sakura's pathetic attempt at getting a date. Naruto's actions had bothered him and he wished to know what the dobe had gotten him.

_It had better not be something stupid_, thought Sasuke.

Once home, he wasted no time in stripping off his sweaty training gear and replaced it with another pair of white shorts and a black shirt with his clan symbol on the back. Then without further ado, he grabbed Naruto's present from where he had left it near his door and traipsed over to his couch.

Now that he was actually looking at the package, he realized that there actually was a card. Inside, written in Naruto's sloppy scrawl, was his name followed by a short note.

_Sasuke,_

_I decided to be the bigger man and not treat you like the bastard you are. So, here's a present for you. Merry Christmas._

_Naruto_

A bit mystified by Naruto's words, but not offended, Sasuke began to open his gift. Before he had completely removed what was inside from its wrappings, Sasuke was out his door, for once forgetting his kunai pouch in his haste.

Actually, he was in such a rush, he almost ran right into the person he was looking for. Naruto had just been exiting his favorite ramen stand when Sasuke had come into his line of sight. At full speed too. Sasuke barely stopped in time to keep from running into his rival.

It was understandable that Naruto was confused when Sasuke found him. After all, Sasuke didn't spend his precious time looking for people unless it was really important, like the village was under attack important. Otherwise it was beneath him. And Sasuke had been _running._ Sasuke never ran unless the situation was dire enough to call for it, or he was trying to escape his fan club. It was only the small smile on his rival's face and the lack of a dark aura that kept him from going chicken-with-its-head-cut-off-panicked. But only barely. This situation was still creeping him out.

"Um…" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto was such a total idiot. Instead of speaking, however, the avenger grabbed Naruto's wrist and proceeded to drag him behind him as he ignored everyone around that was staring at the two of them.

Eventually, Naruto had gathered enough of his senses to be somewhat angry with Sasuke's unvocalness and snatched his hand way from Sasuke's.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke sighed in annoyance and examined their surroundings. No one was near them and it was dark enough that even if someone saw them, they wouldn't be able to tell who they were.

"I suppose this is as good a place as any," he grumbled to himself. Quickly, before Naruto could escape, Sasuke grabbed each side of his face to keep it still. Then he claimed his lips with his own. Just as Naruto was about to respond, Sasuke pulled away. He smirked at Naruto's half-dazed state before turning to leave. Behind him the blonde growled.

"Oh no you don't bastard!" Naruto pounced and caused both of them to fall to the ground where they wrestled until Naruto had successfully pinned Sasuke under him. "Now what the fuck was that!" Sasuke smirked even though Naruto could very easily kill him in the position they were in.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the gift. I appreciated it." Sasuke actually laughed at the clueless expression on his friend's face.

"Wha…" In his lapse of attention, Sasuke was able to escape his hold and flip his rival so their positions were reversed. Then he kissed him again.

"You can be so clueless." Naruto grinned at his playful tone.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

As the two continued to enjoy their time together, a single picture lay on Sasuke's couch, surrounded by black tissue paper and red wrapping paper. It was a double frame, holding two pictures. One had been taken a while ago when everyone had been celebrating the advancements to jounins in the original rookie nine plus Neji, Lee and Tenten. Lee had accidentally sipped some sake and everyone else was trying to keep him from completely destroying the ramen stand where they had held the gathering. Scrawled across it was "_Friends are fun…"_

The other picture was more recent, only taken a couple of weeks ago. In it, Sasuke and Naruto were resting briefly between spars. Sasuke had actually been caught laughing, though it was at Naruto's expense. The blonde had gotten drenched when a bunch of rainwater had fallen from the tree above him and now resembled a drowned rat. Still, there was a huge grin on his face. Scribbled across the bottom was _"…but it's with best friends that we get to be ourselves."_


End file.
